coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8281 (18th December 2013)
Plot Peter is distracted at work. Carla reminds him that he has to sort out with Tina which days she'll be minding Simon over Christmas. Gail works on Max’s nativity costume as she struggles to get a polite word out of Kylie. Dennis tries to contact talent agents to come to the gig on Friday but struggles to find anyone he knew who is still in the business, or even alive. Roy is determined, though nervous, to pass his driving test on Friday to keep a promise he has made to Hayley. Gail determines to leave Max and Lily on their own with David, despite her promise to Kylie, as she's tired of her acting childishly. Peter approaches Tina but she gives him short shrift. Brian loads a van with his belongings, intending to leave that night. He agrees to meet Julie later to discuss ownership of the flat. Norris makes sarcastic comments about the gig but Rita comes to Dennis's defence. Tina flirts with Rob again. Brian gives Julie the keys to the flat, offering her the opportunity to buy his share of it. Expecting him to carry on paying the mortgage, even though they are splitting up, they part on bad terms. Brian drives away to Wrexham. Playing with Max, David lets him open one of his presents early, not knowing it is Kylie's special present to him. Kylie walks in just as Max has torn away the wrapping paper and sees what is going on. Tina goes on her break and Rob follows her to the yard where, after some more flirty conversation, they end up kissing. Carla walks in on them, but retreats laughing at what she has seen. Kylie and David argue again as Gail returns. Having had enough of the same old arguments, David leaves. Carla enjoys telling an annoyed Peter what she saw but tells him to keep quiet about the matter, though she admits she'd prefer Rob to go out with Tina than Tracy. She predicts interesting times ahead. Cast Regular cast *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Ritchie de Vries - Robin Askwith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls Notes *Last appearance of Brian Packham until 12th June 2015. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla catches Tina and Rob kissing passionately at The Rovers; Kylie is furious when David lets Max open a present she bought for him; and Julie is heartbroken as Brian leaves. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,690,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2013 episodes